Hopeless
by Unney
Summary: On sous-estime souvent le pouvoir que peuvent exercer certaines personnes sur les autres. Qu'elles puissent vous changer, vous rendre meilleur dans les pires moments. Et si un coup de téléphone hasardeux pouvait redonner espoir à une âme désespérée ?


C'était un soir d'été. Un soir de mois de juillet, comme on les aime.

Ce soir là justement, la Lune éclairait tout aux alentours, comme un lampadaire blafard et géant, surplombant tout le paysage à portée de vue. Elle laissait une lueur bleuâtre derrière elle, mais malgré toutes ces couleurs froides qui peignaient ce tableau d'un soir d'été, la température était douce. De cette chaleur confortable qui vous enveloppe, qui vous fait vous sentir bien. Apaisé.

On pouvait également entendre le chant des grillons, le bruissement léger du vent s'engouffrant entre les feuilles des arbres. Une symphonie discrète mais agréable. Comme berceuse. Mais elle n'avait pas cet effet là sur tout le monde.

Kim Seokjin était au volant de sa voiture. Il aurait pu profiter de cet instant de plénitude totale, roulant seul en rase campagne, oubliant tout le reste. Mais son regard fixait résolument la route, sans cligner des yeux, presque sans respirer. En temps normal, il aurait ouvert toutes les fenêtres, et aurait sorti l'une de ses mains pour lui faire rencontrer l'air chaud et humide qui l'entourait. Comme les enfants à l'arrière, lorsqu'ils s'ennuient et se perdent dans la contemplation de ce qui les entoure. Peut-être même qu'il aurait pris le risque de sortir sa tête, juste un peu, et aurait fermé les yeux quelques secondes, calant le volant entre ses genoux. Il aurait alors profité de chaque pression exercée par le vent sur son visage, goûtant cet air pur de la campagne, presque parfumé par les effluves des repas tardifs et épicés du soir.

Au lieu de cela, le jeune homme était extrêmement tendu. Comme totalement concentré sur une angoisse intérieure, discrète, presque invisible. Rien ne le trahissait, hormis ce regard droit, et déterminé. Où l'on pouvait, si on le connaissait suffisamment, apercevoir une lueur de tristesse et de lassitude infinie.

Car la réalité, ce n'était pas cette belle soirée, cette ambiance confortable et aérée à la fois. Ce n'était pas ce paysage magnifique, ces champs bordant la route de chaque côté, parsemés d'arbres centenaires. La réalité, c'était cette route de campagne cabossée. Les roues de la voiture rencontrant un caillou de temps en temps, faisant sursauter Seokjin dont le cœur tressautait à chaque fois. La réalité, c'était la solitude extrême dans laquelle il se trouvait, le silence dans lequel il s'enfermait.

C'était donc ça la vie ? Grandir, continuer son chemin en étant faussement accompagné ? Traverser les pires épreuves de la vie dans la solitude, comme si l'on n'était d'aucune importance…

Seokjin laissa un profond soupir s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres pulpeuses, et alluma l'autoradio. Celui-ci émit quelques grésillements, comme pour exprimer son mécontentement de devoir trouver une fréquence potable au beau milieu de la campagne coréenne. Enfin, le conducteur perçu les premières notes d'une chanson à la mode lorsqu'il était encore adolescent. Un peu hip hop, elle le fit sourire quelques secondes, et se souvenir de moments heureux. Vieux d'une décennie au moins, mais heureux tout de même. Il était au lycée à l'époque, et l'écoutait sans cesse pour se donner du courage. Le tube était national, avait déchaîné les foules. Il parlait d'un homme qui ne sait comment avouer son amour, et c'est ce qui lui avait fait faire le premier pas avec Elle. Probablement le jour plus incroyable de sa vie…

Seokjin eu à peine le temps de se remémorer les moments qui suivirent sa déclaration du lycée que la chanson se termina et fut vite remplacée par cette publicité interminable, et insupportable. Qui vous fait brusquement revenir au réel, au commercial, au superficiel. Il ricana quelques secondes avant d'éteindre la radio. Un voyage à Paris, des réductions sur des ailes de poulet… tout cela semblait si insignifiant dans un moment pareil…

A cet instant même, lorsque son doigt appuya avec empressement sur le bouton marche/arrêt de la radio, il décida de s'arrêter. Dans un nuage de poussière, il coupa le contact au bord de la route, non loin d'un village un peu isolé. Il était allé loin, sans intention particulière que celle d'être seul. Beaucoup plus loin qu'il ne le pensait, puisqu'il apercevait quelques montagnes derrière la cime des arbres. A présent, il se sentait vraiment seul. La nuit était complètement tombée, et si un lampadaire éclairait l'entrée du village un peu plus loin, la lumière était si faiblarde qu'elle en était presque inquiétante.

Il entendait uniquement les battements de son cœur, et sa respiration se faisant saccadée, comme incontrôlable. Sur le point d'étouffer, il ouvrit toutes les fenêtres du véhicule, qui lui avait coûté des mois et des mois de salaire. Quel gâchis, pensa-t-il. L'air s'engouffra dans l'habitacle, et il put à nouveau respirer. Levant la tête, il fixa son reflet dans le rétroviseur. Son visage était blême, son front légèrement transpirant, sur lequel ses mèches chocolat se collaient petit à petit. Il distinguait mal son propre regard, dans la pénombre de cette soirée. Et c'était peut-être mieux ainsi.

Attrapant d'une main le sac posé sur le siège passager, il fouilla quelques secondes à l'intérieur. Il l'avait fait distraitement, et sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre lorsqu'il crut avoir oublié la chose essentielle de cette soirée.

« Putain quel con », lâcha-t-il dans un sanglot étouffé.

Etait-il si bête ? Etait-il si inutile ?

Tremblant de toutes parts, il renversa carrément son sac à dos d'un coup sec. L'objet, lourd et métallique, s'abattit sur la moquette noir et impeccable de la voiture. Il soupira de soulagement, et se laissa aller quelques instants contre le repose-tête de son siège. Il ne l'avait pas oublié. Il était juste un gros nul, dépassé par les évènements. Comme d'habitude.

Une chouette hulula un peu plus loin, et il se redressa, s'emparant de l'objet. Il le caressa quelques instants, appréciant sa texture lisse, froide et dure. Achetée chez un ancien militaire dans une boutique d'équipement, c'était une pièce de collection. Il l'avait payé cher, sans même savoir pourquoi. Alors que n'importe quoi d'autre aurait très bien pu faire l'affaire. Mais il fallait que les choses soient bien faites, c'était tout lui.

De peur qu'il se dégonfle, l'arme avait déjà été chargée. Juste avant de partir, il s'était brossé les dents avec rage, sans raison non plus, et l'avait chargé comme s'il le faisait tous les jours. Un geste du quotidien mêlé à une toute première fois, comme pour faire passer la pilule… comme pour se déconnecter de la triste réalité. Il n'avait pas réfléchit, avait juste pris son sac, et était parti. Il craignait de trop réfléchir, craignait de ne pas avoir le courage pour le faire. Tout avait été calculé, mais avec empressement.

Il regarda le revolver quelques secondes, et les souvenirs affluèrent en masse. La solitude, et l'angoisse aussi. Ses yeux s'embuant de larmes, il posa délicatement sa tête sur le volant, laissant toute sa colère et son désespoir se déverser sur le cuir blanc du véhicule. Il n'avait jamais autant pleuré de sa vie. Et cela avait duré presque toute la journée.

Serrant les poings, il cogna une première fois son front contre le volant, puis une deuxième fois. Ne ressentant aucune douleur que celle provenant de ses entrailles, il recommença encore, et encore. Jusqu'à ce que le son strident du klaxon le fasse violemment sursauter.

Ridicule.

Il éclata de rire alors que des larmes amères dévalaient ses joues pour se rejoindre sous son menton. Il était trempé, et sentait déjà ces gouttes salées sécher sur sa peau.

Le klaxon avait interrompu les étranges gargouillis de cette nuit d'été, et plus rien ne se faisait entendre. Cette soirée lui paraissait si froide et si fade…

Il regarda encore l'horizon pendant quelques minutes, laissant aller son regard impassible et vide sur les champs en bordure de route, sur le lampadaire qui s'était déjà éteint. Il était 23 heures, un lundi soir, les gens commençaient à s'endormir. Et lui était là, une arme à la main, en tête à tête avec sa faiblesse. Il devait paraître bien ridicule.

Sans savoir pourquoi, au bout d'un laps de temps indéfini, il sentit que le moment était arrivé. Au loin, les arbres étaient suivis des montagnes, elles-mêmes suivies par la Lune. Un paysage magnifique, peut-être idéal. Le cadre parfait pour enfin ajouter un point final à cette histoire. Prenant une longue et profonde inspiration, il leva sa main droite et posa le bout de son arme sur sa tempe. C'était froid, glacial même, inconfortable. Il s'agita un peu, essayant de trouver une position un peu plus agréable. Qu'est-ce que cette situation était stupide…

Il aurait aimé avoir le courage de le faire en quelques secondes, plutôt que de passer par tous ces moments presque cérémonieux. Cela ne rimait à rien. Il ne manquerait à personne… pourquoi en faire autant. Il ne laissait ni lettre, ni message, ni appel téléphonie désespéré. Il le faisait dans l'anonymat le plus parfait, dans la faiblesse et l'égoïsme les plus extrêmes. Mais au moins, il ne demandait rien à personne. Il n'espérait rien d'autre.

D'un air digne, il leva la tête et regarda droit devant lui, tandis que son doigt appuyait imperceptiblement sur la détente. Le tout se jouait au millimètre, à la seconde près. Une pression de trop, et la balle filait à toute vitesse. Elle traverserait son crâne en passant par sa peau, dont il prenait extrêmement soin, puis elle forcerait son crâne, cette couche d'os fin qui le protégeait. Elle irait ensuite s'enfoncer dans son cerveau, petite chose de plomb perdue dans cet amas nerveux, centre de toutes ses angoisses, de toute sa colère. Peut-être même que la balle ressortirait, mais ça, il n'en savait strictement rien, et ce genre de détail lui échappait complètement. Seul son côté maniaque était perturbé. Y-aurait-t-il du sang partout ? Ne devrait-il pas faire cela dehors ?

La vie était si difficile, pourquoi ne pas tout arrêter parce ce geste si simple ? Il passerait de cette lumière blafarde à un noir intense, sans contours, sans silhouettes malveillantes. Juste lui, dans le noir. Et rien d'autre. Perdu dans ses réflexions, il appuyait encore un peu plus sur la détente, sentant le poids de l'arme peser chaque fois un peu plus sur son poignet fin. Comme la représentation de sa responsabilité, de cette vie qu'il s'apprêtait interrompre.

La vie. Un cadeau de Dieu. Tu parles.

Emettant un dernier ricanement sinistre, il inspira encore et décida de passer à l'acte. Ce serait là, maintenant, tout de suite. Sans plus de tâches, d'hésitations et de fioritures. Aussi pur et simple que cela.

Mais c'était sans compter une sonnerie stridente qui surgit près de lui. Qui le fit se stopper net dans son geste. Quelque chose qui n'était pas prévu dans son plan, dans cette situation impensable.

C'était une sonnerie de téléphone, mais pas la sienne. Confus, Seokjin s'empressa de poser l'arme sur le siège d'à côté et scruta les alentours en plissant les yeux. Il ne comprenait pas. Entendait-il vraiment cette sonnerie, ou était-elle le fruit de son imagination, comme une sorte de rappel à l'ordre ?

Il ouvrit la portière en hâte, et se retrouva debout, près de sa voiture, légèrement désorienté. Il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point la température avait chuté, à quel point les lieux étaient devenus silencieux. Cette sonnerie gâchait tout, elle déchirait littéralement le silence presque pieux qui régnait alors jusque-là. Ce calme dont il avait tant besoin, et qui lui était arraché. Elle résonnait sans cesse, comme si elle tentait de faire partie du décor de cette triste soirée.

Après avoir émis un grognement frustré, Seokjin se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où semblait provenir la sonnerie. En arrivant, il n'avait pas remarqué la vieille cabine téléphonique placée en bord de route, non loin du village. L'idée que cette véritable antiquité technologique puisse encore être capable de fonctionner était un peu effrayante. Tout était d'un gris miteux, le téléphone, la cabine. Même les vitres étaient grises, sales et poussiéreuses. Sans s'en rendre compte, le jeune accéléra le pas au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait du téléphone. Malgré son état d'esprit et sa frustration, la curiosité l'emportait. Il lui fallait découvrir pourquoi, qui osait interrompre ce moment si important.

Ayant parcouru les quelques mètres qui l'en séparait, Seokjin s'empara du téléphone après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Il était surprenant que la sonnerie ait tenu aussi longtemps, et pourtant, l'interlocuteur n'avait pas raccroché. Bien au contraire.

« C'est toi ? » demanda une voix grave.

Le jeune homme passa fébrilement une main dans ses cheveux. Il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point il tremblait, à quel point les émotions qu'il avait ressenties durant cette dernière heure l'avaient bouleversé. Et il prit le parti de ne pas répondre.

« Ecoute, je sais que tu es en colère. Vraiment. Mais je ne peux pas faire autrement ! J'ai essayé merde, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire de plus… » Continua la voix de l'homme, chez qui Seokjin commençait à déceler une certaine panique.

« Je vais te rembourser, je te le promets. Je ne sais pas quand, mais je vais le faire. »

Seokjin frémit davantage, l'homme semblait dans une situation fâcheuse. En l'entendant parler, il imaginait quelqu'un de dur, quelqu'un de grand et de baraqué. Un type au moins cent fois plus fort que lui, un battant. Pas une mauviette.

Et pourtant, cet homme semblait désemparé, et sincèrement inquiet. Cette voix lourde, chargée de vécu, tremblotait autant que celle de Seokjin s'il avait réussi à placer un seul mot.

« Tu m'écoutes ? »

Encore choqué d'avoir été arraché à un acte qui aurait pu lui être fatal, le jeune homme réagissait à peine.

« S'il te plaît, ne fais rien. Attend encore un peu, je t'en supplie ! »

Il était juste hypnotisé par cette voix. Cette voix en totale contradiction avec tout, tout ce qu'il imaginait. Il avait au bout du fil quelqu'un ayant de véritables problèmes. Lui au moins, avait une raison d'être inquiet, cela se sentait. Il n'était pas du genre à acheter une arme sur un coup de tête, à décider de s'exploser la cervelle pour une mauvaise journée. C'était un homme. Contrairement à lui.

Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux, pendant quelques instants. Seokjin ne savait pas quoi dire, ne savait pas quoi faire. Il savait que de l'autre côté, quelque part en Corée, quelqu'un attendait sa sentence, la respiration saccadée. Un pardon peut-être, une condamnation à mort, un délai… Mais il ne pouvait rien lui apporter. Quelqu'un d'aussi faible que lui ne pouvait rien apporter à personne d'ailleurs.

« Je… je suis désolé mais… vous vous êtes trompé de numéro », souffla-t-il en laissant aller sa tête contre la vitre crasseuse de la cabine.

« Ah, vraiment ?

_ Oui, vous appelez une cabine téléphonique.»

Seokjin entendit la personne soupirer au bout du fil.

« Et vous êtes qui ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix où la méfiance prenait le pas sur l'angoisse.

_ Personne, ne vous en faîtes pas. »

Un silence pesant s'installa. Une bourrasque de vent vint interrompre le jeune homme qui regarda les arbres s'agiter dans la pénombre. Le ciel se couvrait çà et là de nuages menaçants.

« Désolé si je vous ai dérangé… quoi vous étiez en train de faire. Ça fait chier d'exposer ses problèmes à un inconnu. »

Seokjin esquissa un sourire.

« Aucune importance, vous avez résolu les miens.

_ Vraiment ?

_ En partie, oui. »

Secouant la tête, il reposa le téléphone sur le combiné, qui émit une petite sonnerie vieillotte. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine d'écouter l'adieu de son interlocuteur. Abandonné par tous, et surtout abandonné par lui-même, il n'aurait jamais pensé réaliser l'ampleur de sa stupidité grâce à un inconnu. Inconnu qui, au final, lui avait sauvé la vie. Comme une sorte de messager envoyé.

Il n'y avait rien. Rien qui puisse justifier cette soirée, rien qui puisse justifier son acte avorté et sa faiblesse. C'était même un crime que de ne pas avoir savouré cette superbe soirée. Et peut-être aussi de ne pas avoir remercié cet homme, à qui il devait une reconnaissance éternelle.

Car il y avait pire. Toujours pire.


End file.
